Showtime
by ghostlyGatherings
Summary: Max and the Flock find themselves in Lima, Ohio after Max finds out she has a cousin, Blaine. Everything goes fine until school begins and Fang truly embraces the fact that he is head over heels for Blaine. Everything couldn't go anymore wrong. tw: Bullying, gay love, max bashing, very ooc, does not follow any story line what so ever, mentions of mature themes, suicide attempts
1. Chapter 1

"UGGHH I'm so tired." Moaned an annoyed Nudge.

"Yeah well deal with it." I grumbled back. We have lived at Max's cousin's house for half of the summer and all I got from him was he was smoking hot, gay and sadly taken. Damn my luck, always going for the taken guys. I have nothing against his boyfriend, Kurt, but he can do much better with me. Funny, I have never acted so competitive since Dylan left and joined the flock again. I have found myself wearing clean fashionable clothes and showing off my glorious wings right in front of his face. I even shower and fix my hair to look sexy! Who am I and what have I done to Nicholas Fang? "We all have to go to school."

Nudge groaned, "I haven't seen one cute boy all summer! Angel found someone and so did Gazzy! Even you the unemotional Fang found a guy!"

"Wha-?!"

"Angel read your thoughts when we went swimming and you oh-so-glamorously did a flying back flip making sure he saw you. She read Blaine's mind to. He doesn't think your flirting with him and he likes you too. One time Angel was hiding behind the couch and you two were watching the Princess Bride. She said you both thought about kissing each other! He didn't act on it because he thought about how it would kill Kurt and you didn't because you didn't want your balls cut off by Max."

"Her gift has gone from cute to creepy." I began to walk out the room but was stopped.

"I think you should make the first move. I'll set up the date if you want!" She suggested.

"Face it Nudge. Love isn't an instinct I have automatically. The only way I will be happy is by staying with Max. I can handle this on my own." With that I stormed out and began to get ready for the day.

I flew over the school with strong slow strokes. After a minute, I landed on a school bus that was just being emptied. I received some gasps and looks of awe and glares. I chuckled under my breathe.

Dr. Martinez, Max's mom, gave me a warning look. "Really Nicholas?"

"Sorry Dr. M. Couldn't resist." I laughed out loud. I was starting to get a little hesitant of Max's "plan". This "plan" consists of angel and gazzy lying to the principals face and then punching him in the face. I'm not quite sure what this will do besides get them expelled, but she is the leader. Who am I kidding? This is a terrible plan! When she said it, Max was completely serious.

"Nick get off the damn school bus." I heard Max yell as she exited the car. Why does she always have to interrupt my thoughts? She gave me a death glare that would make a normal guy wet himself.

I grumbled jumping down. Suddenly, I ran into a rather cushiony wall. "Hey fag with feathers." I deep voice called at me.

"Hey, I only go by that name on Friday nights." I sneered back. I took a step back and got a real look at the name caller. A laugh nearly escaped my lips.

A second boy commented. "Looks like we got a comedian Karofsky."

"Oh good. I thought you two wouldn't like me." The thugs glared as I pushed past them to catch up with the rest of the flock and Blaine.

"Hey Nick." Blaine greeted me with a smile that made me melt on the inside.

I replied cooly. "Sup."

"Ready to audition?" And there is that fateful question. The only time I have ever sang was to Nudge, and even then it wasn't my best.

"Yeah about that. I have no idea what to sing." I admit blushing slightly.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it out. Come to me if you need help." He then leaves, and I shamefully stare at his swinging hips. God, I hate life.

"Hey Nick," Max snaps me back into reality. "We have to go to the office to get our schedules." I nod and follow the flock. I shook my head and she could tell I disapproved of the "plan". She groaned. "Fine."

The principal was a very timid Indian man that seem to be scared of us. After receiving our schedules, we all compared them. Most of Angel's classes were with Gazzy, and Nudge didn't have any classes with any of us. Iggy was given a special schedule that was exactly like mine, because he was blind and all. Max and I only had two classes together. Thank God.

"Alright gang." Max began giving her pep talk once we exited the office. "Good luck and don't attract any attention. If you ever find trouble or it finds you, look for all possible exits and up and away. Iggy always be with a flock member, and remember nobody joins any clubs without my approval." Wow control freak. Oh wait that's Angel.

I entered my first hour with Iggy's fingers hooked to one of my belt loops. Taking in my surroundings, I took note of a closet door, 42 cabinets, and 4 connected windows, and one main door. According to the schedule, this period was Spanish with Mr. Schuester. I noticed a latina and a blond wearing cheer uniforms that stared at me with interest in there eyes. There was a nerdy looking kid in a wheelchair, a heavy black girl who was talking to an Asian girl, one girl with multicolored hair and her brother that looked high, a kid with bright orange hair, and thankfully Blaine. He smiled at me and motioned at us to sit. I lead Iggy to a desk and sat him down and then sat between Bliane and Iggy. "Hey." Blaine greeted with a million dollar smile that practically made me melt.

"Sup." I hoped Iggy or Blaine couldn't hear the waver in my voice. They didn't. For some reason, seeing Blaine's smile gives me chills.

"Hello." Iggy greets pulling me from my thoughts.

"Don't worry this class is easy. Especially since Mr. Schue barely ever gives out homework. He says grading is toO much work." Blaine informs us.

**Iggy smirks. "Then this class will be a piece of cake."**


	2. Chapter 2

Max has gotten extremely clingy and annoying lately. During lunch she glued herself to my arm and refused to let the flock sit anywhere else but the table in the back where no one sat. Then during biology, she threatened the teacher so she can be partners with me. I swear if she ever found out I like her cousin, we would have to put her in a mental hospital.

"Oh, Nick!" Max called me over to her. I groaned.

"What?" I headed over to where she sat in the gym during P.E. She sat next to a girl who had really long brown hair and looked rather annoying and loud. Kind of like Nudge.

"This is Rachel Berry. She is in the Glee Club." And at that point, I completely tuned them out. I was right. Rachel Berry is very loud and annoying.

"So Nick? What do you plan on singing for auditions." Rachel snapped me back into their conversation. I just shrug.

"I'm not sure." I know exactly what song I am going to sing.

IN THE GLEE CLUB

I followed the rest of the flock into the Glee Club room rather reluctantly. Even Max had the look of uneasiness on her face. If you ask me, Max can't sing worth crap. The room was filled with chatting teens and excited faces. At the front of the room was Mr. Schu writing something on the whiteboard. After Max cleared her throat to make our presence noticed, he turned around with a warm smile. A little to warm for my taste. I began taking note of all possible exits, and anything that can be used as a weapon. Surprisingly there were many things. Joy.

"Welcome! You must be the new recruits! I am Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue, and welcome to auditions for glee club. Who would like to start us off." Angel immediately grabbed Gazzy and pulled him to the front. This should be interesting. "Whenever you're ready." Angel then whispered something to the band and they began.

ANGEL:

I'm the cute one. It's obvious.

GAZZY:

There's no comparing the two of us!

(Mary Kate and Ashley I'm the Cute One)

As the kids finished there was a large round of applause from their adorable performance. I have to say that was pretty cute. Nudge stepped up next as the siblings sat next to Max.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"

Nudge has a beautiful voice but refuses to sing at times. She has convinces herself that she has a terrible voice, but I know underneath that babbling mouth of a girl is a small quiet less annoying shy girl. Fuck I am so gay...

Once Nudge finishes there was an even louder applause. Even I applauded! Iggy stepped up.

"I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own." I saw some girls fawn all over him. If only they knew he was blind. At one point he began facing the wall and I head to step up and turn him the right. This made some people confused. Once he finished, there was a huge round of applause. Then when he want to take a seat, he went right past the risers.

"Wait Ig-!" Too late he hit the wall face first.

"GAH! That really hurt!" Nudge grabbed his arm and led him to a chair. I guess it's my turn.

I stood up there and pretty much froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't tell the band what song to play. I couldn't even breathe. I froze. Then I spot a jet back electric guitar and grab it. Finally something I know. I begin to strum and the band follows.

"The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I just cant hold it"

I lose myself in the music. The glee kids begin to clap to the beat.

"I feel it deep within

Its just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a

MONSTER"

The music faded as it was replaced by clapping and a standing ovation followed by whoops and hollers. I smile widely and most of the flock just stared at this random and rare display of emotion. Finally Max was up.

Now if I could describe to you Max's singing, I would, but sadly it is quite impossible to describe the pain the ensues when she opens that mouth of hers. Sure she can be quite good with words but once it comes to carrying a tune, you better put some cotton in your ears. But. But this time something was different. She of course wasn't as great as the rest of the group but it was decent. Either I am tripping as Fuck, or Max has actually figured out how to make a normal sounding melody come out of the death trap she calls a mouth. I don't mean to sound... well like a jackass but usually her singing is like this: imagine Michael Jackson... now divide that by twenty then imagine a goat sound and times it by two. That is Max's singing in a nutshell.

Everyone was clapping when she was finished but not as enthusiastic as everyone else's.

"Thank you!" Mr. Schue then stepped up as Max sat down. "The Ride-Martinez family... Welcome to Glee club!" I made my famous sideways smile while everyone else cheered and hollered, then Mr. Schue quieted us down. "Now now the first competition is coming up in just four weeks and we have to be ready. The theme for this week is heavy metal/rock music. Starting tomorrow through Friday I expect everyone to have one heavy metal piece and to perform right in front of everyone else. Any questions?"

Brittany of course raised her hand. "Does it have to be heavy metal? Because I can't carry anything that's over fifteen pounds."

**What the hell goes on in that blonde's brain?**


	3. Chapter 3

AT HOME

Blaine and I were home. Alone. Making dinner.

Gazzy and Angel went to the neighborhood park. Max took Nudge and Iggy to the mall. And Dr. M and Ella went grocery shopping. I assume everyone won't be back for a few hours.

Damn me and my hormones. Seriously nothing makes a guy look sexier than when he is making you food.

Trying to avert my eyes from his cute heart shaped ass, I cut vegetables quite fervently. "So Blaine... How's Kurt?" You. Dumb. Fuck. That's right ask your crush how his boyfriend is doing. Brilliant plan why don't you set them up on a date, oh and be their best man at their wedding why don't you.

"oh... um he's fine. Great actually... We uh actually are thinking about splitting up." Now I'm not the only one who's hands are moving swiftly, but Blaine's seemed to move more in anger.

"Is everything alright-?"

"What right does he have to decide this on his own. We are suppose to be a couple. We decide things together. Its almost as if he doesn't like me anymore. Ya know?" Blaine turned to me and was waving around his knife.

"First lets stop waving around a kitchen knife so I won't get stabbed" Taking the knife out of his hands, he apologizes. "Now I am no expert on relationships but something tells me this is more than him deciding to take a break."

Blaine sighed and blushed. "He won't let me..."

I cocked an eyebrow, "He won't let you what?"

"ya' know... it." His blush just becomes redder and redder and I smirk. Oh, I know exactly what he is talking about, but I want him to say it.

"Oh really? And what is 'it'?"

Blaine groaned in frustration. "Fine! He doesn't want to have sex! There I said it."

I resist the urge to laugh and place an arm around him. "Listen kid, not everyone is as confident with their body as you are. You have to give people time."

"Fang its been two years." I froze. Even though I don't like Max in that way, I still had her to keep me busy and I have never been without sex for more than a month.

"What the actual Fuck... that inconsiderate bastard."

Blaine giggled. "Fang calm down. Its not a big deal."

"Like hell it isn't! Two whole years?!" Damn kids got guts "I mean you might as well be a virgin."

"Ha ha. I tried once but I was drunk and stupid. Then if I ever tried to advance any farther he would freak out. Its like he doesn't want to be with me." Blaine crossed his arms and sat at the island bar.

Taking a seat across from him, I gave him a meaningful look. "It'll be fine. Its not the end of the world. He'll come around. I promise."

"I doubt it."

"Please anyone who is dating someone as sexy as you, I will be surprised when they aren't dating you for your body."

"Thanks Fang... now I really don't feel like a whore."

"Thats why I'm here. Moral support."

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"How many guys have you been with?"

"One."

"Who was it?"

"You." Time stopped. It seemed as if a cheesy pickup line could fix everything. I watched as yet another blush crept up his face and I felt my face get warmer. My heart began to flutter and I was so still I could almost feel air blowing through my hollow bones like wind tunnels. The feathers on my wings perked up slightly and the skin on the two extra 'limbs' became tingly. I was paying to much attention to how much I was feeling at once that I hadn't realized we were leaning into each other until I finally felt my lips contact with his. Wow he is an amazing kisser, not to mention his lips are like velvet.

"FANG! BLAINE! WE'RE HOME!" A very noisy and obnoxious voice travelled from the front door and into the kitchen. Usually before Max and my time together in that cave, I would have thought that was Nudge calling to us, but after experience that motherly and bothersome voice could only come from on source. One really naggy source. Max.

Blaine and I pull away simultaneously and hurriedly went back to work on dinner. "We're in the kitchen!" The blushing and trying to control himself/flustered Blaine yelled back trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

Nudge was the first to enter the kitchen. "Don't worry I won't tell." She smiled.

"Tell what?" Blaine still was trying to play off cool making the girl who usually said anything to everything roll her eyes.

And me? I cut vegetables.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since that evening Blaine and I were in hiding. We would sneak into eachothers room at night, and during school we'd hide in the supply closet or bathroom. Some days we would barely be able to see each other at all but then there was always Glee club.

I'm surprised no one has caught on, well except for the mind reading demon child Angel. Max still is as clueless as ever and Nudge keeps looking at me and Blaine suggestively. Gazzy is too innocent to know anything and Iggy is blind. The Glee club hardly sees us outside of school so our closeness at school was nothing to them. They probably all thought we were great friends.

Today was Friday the thirteenth and the Glee club came over to our colossal house for a horror/costume party. Max was painstakingly showing off her 'sexy kitty' costume trying to get my attention. Angel was wearing an angel/demon costume she tricked a saleswoman into giving her it for free, Gazzy and Iggy were well down zombies, and Nudge was a vampire. As for Blaine, he was sporting gorgeous day of the dead make up. The ex-warbler wore a pin striped black suit that made him look taller and as skinny as a stick. He looked like a sexy Jack Skellington.

I had a little trouble picking out a costume. Seeing how everyday for me was halloween, well according to Max anyway. I wanted something as scary as Friday the 13th but something that'll make Blaine unable to stop looking at me. More choices were Jack Skellington... until I found out he was wearing that... Sexy Kitty... but Max pulls it off so well I didn't want to make a fool out of myself (sarcasm)... and something Steampunk.

So here I stood wearing a brown suit covered in gears and a horrifying gas mask and a top hat. Although it was uncomfortable, I looked fabulous... wow bad word choice.

The Glee Club began to arrive and I was still getting ready in my room. I could hear chatting and laughter coming from the living room. After deciding I couldn't perfect my costume any further, I stepped out into the open. Eyes went immediately toward me.

Most of them were confused, others gave me looks of awe, and the rest just stood there. Tina had the biggest smile of them all. She was decked out in gears and skeleton makeup. The Asian made a perfect steampunk princess. Blaine smiled at me, his eyes looking me over with hunger. I gave out a small giggle that could barely be heard out of my mask, but Max certainly heard and gave a confused look.

The party began when Iggy turned on the stereo. The room was filled with 'The Halloween' mixtape Nudge and I created. We danced, sang, and drank. Who brought the alcohol was as big of a mystery to you as to me. It just sort of appeared. Then finally at about 10:00 we moved downstairs to the basement to begin the horror movie marathon.

It started with the classics like Jaws and the Shining all the way to Freddie vs. Whoever the hell they put in a movie. As the second movie started, no one paid attention anymore. Conversations began and sloppy make outs were happening off in the distance. *ahem* Brittany and Santana *ahem*

Soon we were in a huge circle playing spin the bottle. It went sort of like this:

Max kissed Finn

Finn kissed Gazzy

Gazzy kissed Santana

Santana kissed Puck

Puck kissed Tina

Tina kissed Mike

Mike kissed Angel

Angel kissed Artie

Artie kissed Brittany

Brittany kissed Kurt (yes he was there)

Kurt kissed Blaine

Blaine kissed me.

We received strange looks, wolf howls, and glares (mostly from Max and Kurt), since we didn't break apart for a good ten seconds. After the circle dispersed, Max pulled me off to the side.

"What the hell was that?" Max whisper yelled at me.

"What was what?" I gave her a fake drunken half smile. I wasn't really drunk, but anytime to mess with Max is a good time.

Max looked as if she wanted to kill me, "You know damn well-"

"Hey now no need to swear."

"Fang listen, I want to know why you kissed my cousin like you've done this for ten years." The not-so sexy Kitty gave me a look that would have sent me running for the hills if I wasn't used to it already.

"C'mon Max its just a party. Have some fun." And with that I left her alone.

Max didn't approach me for the rest of the night which was a joy to me. Seriously the woman needs to calm her tits.

Anyway, the party had moved onto karaoke. After painful songs of drunk Rachel, Blaine and I did a duet, and lets just say blood began to boil like lava.

"What should we sing?" I stare deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"Well the theme of this week is Heavy metal/rock." The ex-Warbler then turned his back to me hiding the karaoke monitor and picked a song. Then he spun to the crowd.

"I heard a knock upon my door the other day

I opened it to find death staring me in the face

The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates

Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case."

I smirked happily. Blaine knew me so well. This was the first Falling in Reverse song he had ever heard, so we basically dubbed it our own. After the instrumental, I joined in.

"My body trembling sends shivers down my spine

Adrenalin kicks in, shifts into overdrive,

Your secrets keep you safe, your lies keep you alive,

Snake eyes every single time, You roll with the crooked dice."

We switch off every verse till the chorus. As we sang, all I could look at was those gorgeous hazel eyes. Now, thinking about it, everyone head banged and fist pumped along. No one even noticed the intimate tension between the openly gay boy and me (the hopeless closet case). Suddenly as the song became louder and more awesome, I felt myself edging closer and closer to the ex-Warbler. Even though, I remember we promised we would never reveal our relationship in front of anyone, but I really wanted to kiss him. Not to mention everyone here was drunk off their asses and probably won't remember how they got to our house in the first place. Being the idiot I am, I went for it.

Crashing his lips into mine, everything went silent except the music from the karaoke machine. Then cheering. Cheering! They all whooped and hollered at us like it was a normal occurrence. Finally after pulling away, I glance over at Max.

** Max looked beyond angry, beyond pissed, beyond furious. In fact, she was so silent it was scary. To my surprise, instead of running up to me and socking me in the jaw, she turned and left the room. No one else seemed to notice.**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday couldn't come any faster. After the party, the rest of the weekend was painful and extremely awkward. Max refused to come out of her room, Gazzy couldn't meet me eye to eye, Iggy wouldn't stop cooking, Angel and Nudge spent most of the time outside, and Max's mom and Ella were as clueless as ever. Not to mention Kurt mysteriously disappeared. He probably went to his parents or something, because no one could find his luggage either. Whenever someone tried to ask Blaine about it, he would get a mixed look of anger and sadness in his eyes so we let him be.

I slept in most of Saturday, because of a bad hangover and got up around four. My day started with the walk of shame into the kitchen still wearing half my costume, and then walking into a kitchen filled with baked goods. The blind moron was standing at the stove making eggs.

Sensing he was being watched, Iggy turned around "Morning." He had a sarcastic grin that made me want to punch him. I would never really hurt Iggy, but sometimes he can be a real smartass. In return I grunted. "I guess I'll put the coffee on." He sighed piling a plate up with eggs, and then began to make coffee.

I took a seat where Iggy placed the plate of eggs and ate it without asking if I could. "Where is everyone?" I mumbled between bites. Then Iggy explained everything.

Apparently after the kiss, we all got even more drunk. By one in the morning, Santana got bored so she took Puck and Brittany to do what they called bar hopping. Once they left, Rachel and Finn began to get intimate on the couch, Nudge and Mercedes gave Artie the time of his life, and Angel and Gazzy disappeared to a bedroom. No one seemed to question it. Iggy than informed me that Blaine and I went back to my room. Sad that I don't remember. He also said he spent most of the night in the corner yelling orders like a drill sergeant at the people getting it on while hugging a bottle of vodka.

Then this morning, he, Angel, and Artie were the only ones that didn't have a terrible hangover to clean up. Although Artie wasn't much of a help. Rachel and Finn got up at about nine and left, then Mercedes only minutes later. Blaine came from my room and has been passed out on the couch since. "And then Doc and Ella came home at noon."

"Anything else I need to know about last night?" I asked wearily not sure if I wanted to the answer.

"Angel said something about Max and Kurt doing it in her room... but I don't know. Sounds insane because he's gay but I don't care..." Iggy trailed off rather annoyed.

This new development stunned me. Blaine would be torn if he found out. Well actually I'm not sure how he would act. We have been dating for a while now, but I can't be sure if he's gotten over Kurt yet. And why was Iggy annoyed by that?

Then the blind moron added, "Oh yeah, you and Blaine gave each other blow jobs while everyone cheered you guys on. At least that's what it sounded like."

I felt the blood rush out of my face. Note to self: never touch alcohol again, not even with a ten foot pole. How could I have been so stupid!? Glee club probably thinks I'm some kinky bastard that likes weird shit. Not to mention Blaine is probably humiliated and its all my fault.

In defeat, I rest my head in the kitchen countertop groaning in dismay. Like I said, Monday couldn't come soon enough.

Than to my utter annoyance but thankfulness it finally did. No one seemed to remember much or care about what happened that night. Most of them only remembered the last movie we watch and someone cracking open the first bottle of booze. Some remember as far as Blaine and me kissing, but nothing after. Thank the fucking Lord.

Max still refused to look at me and the only one who would go near me was Iggy, but that's normal. Blaine wasn't at school today, or he was just hiding from me.

Than finally, Glee Club came around.

"Now I hope everyone had a great weekend," Everyone groaned as Mr. Schu wore an annoyingly happy smile. "But today we get to work. First order of business, does anyone have a heavy metal/rock song to share." A civil war was going through my head. Should I sing or not? Would it offend someone? Since when did I care? I slowly but firmly raised a hand. "Ah, Nicholas! Thank you. The stage is yours."

After the sweater bounded Spanish teacher moved out the way, I grabbed an electric guitar and took the center. I started to strum lazily trying to get the feel of the music.

"Well when you go

Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay

And maybe when you get back

I'll be off to find another way"

I never glanced a second at Max, but I feeling she knows this is directed at her.

"And after all this time that you still owe

You're still the good for nothing I don't know

So take your gloves and get out

Better get out

While you can"

I felt eyes bore into me but I didn't look directly at anyone. I had no accompaniment except my own guitar. It was almost eerie sounding like no one else was in the room.

"When you go

Would you even turn to say

'I don't love you

Like I said the other day."

That's when I heard a tiny, small, miniscule sob coming from where Max sat. I then heard shifting of a chair and quick footsteps as she ran from the room, but I didn't cease my song. I sang all the way through even when the one person who needed to hear it wasn't present.

"I don't love you

Like I loved you

**Yesterday."**


	6. Chapter 6

Funny how the blind guy is the only one who notices anything. Like today for example, I walked in on Finn and Quinn having a hot make out session. They continued even though I was in there. Its like everyone thinks I'm Helen Keller and I don't get what's going on.

Another example was this morning in the locker room. Apparently a huge football player, David Karofsky, pulled Kurt (who was visiting from wherever the hell) into the locker room to talk to him. Well neither of them new I was in there listening. One thing led to another and SMASH! Sloppy make outs between a closet case football player and an openly gay music major. Kurt got super upset and ran off. And me being the idiot I am I said, "whoa man, you nailed that one." Which got me punched in the face. Then followed an awkward conversation on how I knew what was going on since I was clear on the other side of the room and being blind and all.

Karofsky and I made an agreement to never talk about this situation again. Then I continued on with my day. But now I can't get this guy out of my head. I never even thought about a guy before. Now the strangest thoughts swam around my brain like what he looks like and if we could ever hang out again and even if he could sing. What is wrong with me? I never thought I would be gay. I don't think I have ever been attracted to anyone before. I remember having a crush on Max when was twelve but that was more like admiration than love.

And I don't know what made me do this, but I decided to join the football team.

IN BEISTE'S OFFICE

"You're kidding right?" The large woman sat behind a desk staring at me with what I guess was disbelieving eyes.

"No Ma'am. I would not kid about this." I replied pointedly.

"How do you think you're going to be able to help the team? As in what can you give the team?" Coach Beiste asked with slight interest but mostly irritation.

"I have a good kick. If you give me the coordinates to where to kick, I am positive I will make it through." I have never kicked a football in my life, but I did participate in 'family soccor times' as Gazzy and Angel called it.

There was a long silence until the coach sighed. "Fine. I'll give you ONE chance, and if you make it through then meet me at 4:00 pm tomorrow for your first practice. Got it?"

I smiled and nodded. Then coach grabbed me by the elbow and half dragged half carried me to what I believe was the field. She then placed me in the center.

"Okay kid, just kick it at 12:00 o'clock. Can you manage that?" I nodded.

It felt like a whole stadium was watching me, but it was probably just the football team. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. I'm not sure if it was from the heat or nervousness. Finally backing up a couple of steps, I took a running start and kicked as hard as I could.

At first there was silence, then loud cheering came from my left. Suddenly I was being lifted up and a large crowd cheered below me. There was way too many people for this just to be the football team.

Once everything died down, Coach Beiste finally explained, "You just won us a game kid."

I was bewildered. "That was a real game?"

"More like a bet game."

"What's that?"

"Its a term I use for an unofficial game that people bet on which team will win."

**"Oh."**


	7. Chapter 7

Well I feel like crap. I have managed to piss off all the girls in glee club and my unofficial boyfriend, and Iggy is having the time of his life! Seriously. First he gets a spot on the football team and he has huge football jock friends. Iggy has completely abandoned the flock. He is barely ever home and Max has started cooking. The whole household has lost five pounds.

As I walked out of yet another lonely Glee club meeting, I didn't know the worst thing was about to happen.

Like I said I bared through yet another awkward Glee Club trying to blend in with the back ground. Iggy, Blaine, and Max didn't show up yet again. Once we were dismissed and I bolted out of the room I nearly ran into Iggy and two jocks. They were the same two that I ran into on the first day of school. At first I was confused on why they were blocking my way, then I saw the slushy Iggy gripped tightly in his hand. It was a bright red color and sloshed around as Iggy's hands shook out of either nervousness or excitement.

"Uh Ig-?" I began to ask but was cut off by the thug on his right.

"Come one Jeff. The only way you can stay on the team is if you do it." The guy smirked evilly and placed a hand on Iggy's shoulder.

"Ig?" Was all I could manage before a cup of bright red sticky slushy was thrown onto my face and down my front. The two jocks laughed as Iggy smiled but it quickly faded. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I yell at him. Then I did something stupid. I punched him in the face.

I know its kind of uncalled for punching a blind guy, but one he deserved it and two knowing our backstory he's been through worse. Iggy took a small half step back until he returned with a roundhouse kick which I just barely deflected. Then punches and blocks were thrown expertly and actually quite sloppily for us. We accumulated an audience who yelled and cheered for us. Finally, Mr. Schue came between us, and me being too into the fight, I punched him in the face. I didn't mean to hit him. The Spanish teacher just got in the way. Next thing we know, we sat in front of a stern Principal Figgins.

"This kind of behavior is unacceptable at McKinley High School" He wasn't exactly yelling but it sure felt like it. "How on earth did this fight begin?"

"Jeff threw a slushy in my face." And "Nick punched me first." Was said at the same time.

"ONE at a time."

Iggy started before I could even open my mouth. "Well you see sir. F-Nick attacked me out of the blue while my friends and I were walking down the hall. Since I am blind it was completely uncalled for and unfair because I am blind." Dick.

"Nicholas is this true?"

"No sir. I was acting out of self defense. As you can see," I motioned to my front side where red slushy clung heavily to my black t-shirt and black jacket. "Jeff pelted me mercilessly with red slushy and it just so happened that my fist collided with his face. He then retaliated even though my punch was a complete accident." Okay it wasn't completely a lie.

"That is so not what happened!"

"Oh really why don't we check the security tapes?"

The principal was getting irritated, I could tell. "Boys settle down! I am giving you boys two Saturday detentions-"

"But I have football" and "but Glee's performing!"

**"I don't care what other plans you have created. You will be here from 8 am to 12 pm helping clean up the school. My word is final!" God damnit.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fucking Fang and his damn emoness. That is not a word but I don't give a shit. I think on Saturday I'm going to hang myself in a supply closet. Being dead would be better than being near Fang. It was his fault for punching me. I didn't even know it was him I had to throw the slushy at. I thought it was like Quinn or better yet Rachel.

After school I went straight to David's house. Karofsky has opened his doors to me when I am left out by the flock which is always. Though it sounds cheesy, David and I have created a great friendship and I could see us spending the rest of our lives together. I mean he is the only one who hasn't flipped out about the whole wings situation.

I barely knocked on his front door when his mom opened it. She was small but chubby middle aged woman who had graying brown hair. David described his parents to me and they are super nice people and they let me feel their faces. Wow that sounded less creepy in my head. "Jeffery! So great to make your acquaintance once more!" I could feel her smile in her voice.

"Good evening Mrs. Karofsky!" I smiled widely. "Is David here?"

"Oh yes sweetie, he's upstairs." I entered the house and felt for familiar landmarks that then led me upstairs. I could hear Mrs. Karofsky giggle as she watched me "work my magic" as she called it.

Finally reaching his door I knocked. "Come in." David called from inside.

Opening the door, I heard him get up and walk towards me. "Hey Iggy." Its so great listening to his voice calling me by my real name. "Come in." After I walked in and collapsed on his bed, David shut the door. He then sat next to the bed on a wheely computer chair. "Whats up?"

"I have detention." I groaned into one of his dark blue pillows that smelled almost exactly like him. "With Fang."

"Thats the one known as Nick right?" I nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry sweety." David thankfully began rubbing my shoulders making me involuntarily make a purring noise. He chuckled quietly. "Sounds like a hard day."

"None of this would've happened if those jackasses told me who I was going to be throwing a slushy at. If I knew it was Fang then I would make sure his mouth was open and the drink was spiked."

"I really wish the guys would stop doing that."

"What?" His hands were gentle but rough in just the right places. I moaned in pleasure as every knot was loosened by his crafty hands.

"Throwing the slushies. Its just a form of bullying we are trying to avoid."

"You make a good point, but its Fang." I sensed his smirk.

David then flipped me over and hovered his face over mine and gave me a small peck on the lips. "I love you."

**"I love you too."**


	9. Chapter 9

"They have to be removed." A rather annoyed woman in a red track suit stood in front of Principal Figgins. In my opinion the woman was full of shit. Heres what happened:

So when she found out that we had wings after Nudge tried out for the cheerios, Coach Sylvester flipped her shit. She saw it as an advantage of ours and made us seem better than everyone else. Then she continued to call us freaks and demanded that either our wings be removed or we should be banned from extracurricular activities. Honestly I think its because we are the strongest singers in Glee Club.

"Now Sue, we can't demand that someone change who they are just because they are different. We must be accepting to all people. I think we should-" Principal Figgins began calmly.

"We'll do it." Max stood from her seat.

The whole flock outburst, "What?!"

"I'd rather have my family able to live normal lives than being banned from the one thing that keeps us normal. School is more important." Max began an "inspirational" speech. "Being normal is more important. I just want you all to be happy and not outcasts."

"Max lets think about this first. You're being too rational. Why don't we do a vote or have everyone choose what they want to do." I suggested. The woman was crazy. Who would we even get to remove the wings? Has she forgotten the joys of flying.

"I'm with Max." Angel was the first to respond.

Gazzy than stood as well. "I won't let my sister go through this without me."

Nudge looked between everyone. She gave me a sad look and stood. "I just want to be normal for once." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Iggy stepped forward. "I'm not getting left out this time."

**I mutter lowly. "I hate you all." Than louder. "Fine."**


	10. Chapter 10

They're gone. The wings are gone. Somehow I feel lighter and like there are no more worries. It has been two days after the surgery and I am heading back to school as a new man. I stand up straighter and I feel confident. I opened the main doors to McKinley high and was pelted with a cold red sticky liquid. I was hit by a slushy. The very slushy that I had thrown into Fang's face earlier this month.

"FAG!" A male voice yelled as it faded farther away.

I was disoriented for a minute till my hand was grabbed and taken into another room. After I heard running water I guessed we were in the bathroom. The person began to wipe me clean. The hands were familiar. They were firm but gentle. "David?"

"Yeah it's me Ig." I can feel the smile in his voice but could sense the concerned look he gave me.

"What happened? Why would someone do that to me?" I was very confused. I mean I was a football player! I threw a slushy into my best friends face! They couldn't found out about me and David. Did they?

"They found out. I don't know how but they did." David's voice cracked. I lifted hand to his cheek and felt the hot tear that escaped his eye.

I looked at him straight in what I thought was his eyes. "We will figure this out."

"That's my line."

A small chuckle came from my lips. "I'm scared." I admitted to him. I would never tell someone I was scared. If I did then I would be seen as weak. I had to be strong for the flock, but with David I didn't have to lie about my feelings.

"Don't worry. We will figure this out." He repeated.

By the end of the month, the bullying got worst. Notes were taped to my back. There was writing on my locker. People would trip me in the lunch room. I started carrying around my backpack with all my books so I'd avoid my locker. I also started eating lunch in Mr. Schue's classroom. David and I started growing apart. Every time we had free time together the football players dragged him off to god knows where.

I have started climbing to the roof when I had a class with the worst of the bullies. My legs would dangle off the edge as I drank a bottle of gin I stole from Dr. Martinez's liquor cabinet. The breeze felt nice blowing through my hair. Everyday I think about what would happen if I just jumped off. I would wonder who would care and who would be grateful. Then I would wonder how peaceful I would be at last.

Though I hate to admit it, I have resulted in self harm. I'm not an idiot and cut my wrist. I cut my waist. Something about it makes me feel better like I'm alive. Its great get away from life and realize how much worse things could be. I mean I could be in the sewer city eating roasted rats from a dumpster.

Dr. Martinez and Max have started getting on my back about grades and my attitude. They keep pestering me about being more social. I wouldn't- couldn't tell them about what really happens. Max would flip out and probably snap all their necks and Dr. Martinez would get the authorities involved. I would hate that. I hate any kind of attention, and I especially hate authority. Then if I do tell them now, they will just get mad because I didn't say anything sooner. Its a lose-lose situation.

A letter. That's what people leave right? They leave a letter. I guess I have had this written in my head about five years ago but never thought I would write it down on paper. I mean I have tried before. I tried pills but that didn't work. I've tried shooting myself but was too scared back then. So this time I'll go to the roof.

**It was 3 o'clock on the dot. I left the note on Max's locker and I sit on the roof with my legs dangling off the edge. I can't wait to be gone.**


	11. Chapter 11

I have had a really shitty day. I was sitting in my Philosophy class when a thought struck me. My flock was not happy. Angel was caught with a guy in the supply closet. Gazzy was found in the stoner pit after school. Nudge was found gagging herself to lose weight. Iggy's grades are dropping fast as well as his attendance. Fang is being an asshole and recently came out of the closet. I have made a horrible decision. We should have just left Lima the day we were told to remove our wings. We should have told them Fuck off and left. But I am an idiot who thought rationally.

As I pondered over my situation while arriving at my locker, I found a note on the metal door.

Dear Max,

Hey, I just want to say I am sorry. I don't know how much more I can take of this. You may not have noticed because you don't notice anything, but I have been getting... well bullied. There is no other word for it. No one seems to care about me and I just feel like a burden to the flock. Now that I no longer have wings, I no longer feel free. I feel trapped and scared. I feel like the last joy of life has been sucked out of me. I'll be jumping at 3 o'clock so I'll have an audience. I want everyone to know what they have done to me. So if I survive, I'll see you tomorrow.

Love, Iggy

I ran. I dropped everything and sprinted out the main doors. Looking up to the roof sat Iggy with his legs dangling off the edge. I then grabbed my cellphone and hit 1. That was his speed dial. Panic began to swoop over me after the adrenalin subsided.

"You can't stop me." Iggy's voice was crackly and I could tell he has been sobbing.

"Iggy please listen-" I tried to start as I tried to catch my breath, but was cut off.

"Max, I wish I could fly. I wish I could fly to the heavens again like those birds. Why can't we be like the birds again?"

I had made a terrible mistake. "Iggy I made a terrible mistake please walk down. Please please please." Tears began to roll down and I began to freak out. A crowd has began gather. They all looked up and pointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Max." He hung up.

"Iggy. Iggy! IGGY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched his body freefall from the school roof. I ran forward but I was blinded by tears. I didn't know what I thought I was going to do. My hope was to catch him.

(Iggy's POV)

I forgot how great it was to free fall. The wind rushed past me and whistled in my ears. I could hear sirens off in the distance but ignored them. Its strange how slow things seem to pass while falling. It really did feel like I was flying again. I smiled for the first time in the last three months.

I could sense the pavement getting closer and closer and I accepted it. Why did it seem softer than usually. The thought of it seemed inviting like a bed. An internal bed to be exact.

**But to my surprise I didn't land on my eternal bed. Instead it was something firm. I couldn't exactly figure out what it was before everything went black.**


	12. Chapter 12

Today I decided to only go to my last hour class which was Spanish. Mr. Schue would kick my ass if I was even late to his class. So I sat and sat and sat thinking about all the things I could be doing. First thought was flying till I remembered I can't even do that now, but then I remembered the feeling of running. Oh the thrill of running and sometimes terror. Most of the time we were running from death so some memories aren't so great.

Finally the bell rang and I headed to my locker. My brain was cluttered with thoughts of joining the track or cross country team or maybe soccer. Soccer would be fun. Then I heard a slam.

I turned to the noise and saw Max dropping all of her things and run. This was not good. Without hesitation I follow but was stopped by a note that gently floated to the ground. I picked it up. It was a letter from Iggy. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to fall like armies marching into battle.

Adrenaline took over. Everything passed by in a blur. Once outside, I saw Iggy's body falling closer and closer to the ground. Quickly I slid like a baseball player would into home plate as I felt the crunch of bones and skin hitting concrete. After that I blacked out but came to what seemed seconds later as Max screamed in my face and soft sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Fang! Fang!" She yelled shaking me.

"Miss please let go of him." A man dressed in white tried to pull her away. Slowly I turned my head and saw Iggy on a gurney being lifted into an ambulance as Nudge and Gazzy tried to pull it away from the first responders. Policemen were holding another guy back. I think his name was Karofsky. I wonder what- "Sir what's your name?"

"Fang." I respond with a hoarse sounding voice. It was foreign to my ears, and I felt like retracting a little.

"No. Sir your name."

Then I remembered. "Nick."

"Good where do you live Nick?"

"Who wants to know?" I gave him a half smile as the first responders pull me onto a gurney.

"Nick please be serious. This is very important."

I sighed which made my head hurt. "Lima, Ohio."

Then the Q and A session continued until I was knocked out once more by some gas. The next thing I know I wake up to Nudge pushing herself into my face. Her smile grew wide and she began to yell.

"HE'S AWAKE! MAX, GAZZY, ANGEL!" The two blonds came rushing in and soon after came Max. Then they began to talk all at once.

I cut them off. "Guys guys calm down. Please be quieter I have a huge headache."

That's when Max smiled. "You should have a huge headache." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "When Iggy landed on you, your head slammed into a rock-"

"Leaving this giant whole and they had to give you a new brain!" Gazzy cut her off excitedly.

Angel gave him a stern look. "That did not happen Gazzy! You can't give someone a new brain." This conversation went on longer than it should have until a familiar face entered the room.

"Blaine?"

"Fang!" The brown haired hazel eyed Blaine rushed to my side and clasped my hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about Iggy though." It was true. I could care less about my health if there is a chance one of the flock is worse. Then I noticed that everyones face fell.

Angel broke the silence. "He's still in surgery. We thought he would be better off than you but turns out he had major blood loss because of reopened "wounds" they called it."

This confused me. What kind of wounds would he have received? Was he being bullied? Was someone beating him? "What do you mean? Iggy wasn't in an abusive relationship. Was he?" If he was I will find the motherfucker and beat his or her ass. I don't care if its a girl or boy.

They all slightly shook their heads. Max the crouched beside my hospital bed. "Iggy has been..." She paused as a few tears streamed down her face. Max didn't have to say anymore.

"No... no. He wouldn't do that." The thought of Iggy hurting himself made me angry. I wasn't angry with him though. I was angry with myself and the people that drove him to it. Why didn't I notice? He was the only person that would go in a five foot radius of me for the whole week even after our fight. He was hurting and I was so selfish. "I need to see him. Now." I began to rise out of my bed, but Nudge placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"We don't know if he is out of surgery or not, and even if he is Iggy couldn't handle visitors in his state." I could almost see the held back sobs in the black girls voice.

Blaine then said, "Don't worry. You will be able to see him soon. I'm sure of it."

"And what if we're not?" Gazzy spoke out as his voice cracked. "What if... what if he doesn't make it?" His voice grew soft to the point where it was just a soft whisper by the end of the sentence.

"Gazzy don't think like that-" Max stood up and went toward him.

"No!" The blond outburst with tears streaming down his cheeks. "No... He was our friend, our brother! And we couldn't even help him with this one thing. We didn't even notice he was hurting. Iggy is blind and he notices more things than all of us combined. Angel didn't even know, and she can read minds!" The room went silent.

Angel choked out a sob as she backed up to the wall and slid down. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she hid her face behind her arms and knees.

"It wasn't your fault Angel." Max kneeled beside the upset young teen giving Gazzy a slight glare.

What happened to us? We used to be so close and tight knit. Now, we are at each others throats. Maybe we have been near each other for too long. But we can't split up now. Nit when we are in the most need of family.

There was a knock on the door and a doctor entered. "Hello. Which one of you is Max?"

Max stood dyeing the doctor suspiciously. "Thats me."

"Can I speak with you outside?" The doctor wore blue scrubs and a white lab coat. She had blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and crystal blue eyes. Her body and facial structure was perfect. Too perfect. I felt the uneasiness in the room. The whole flock was on edge, and even Blaine felt the disturbance in the atmosphere.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my family." That's the Max we all know and tolerate.

The doctor smirked. "Well. I am sorry to say, your 'brother', Iggy, didn't make it." That's not true. Why was she smiling. A mix of feeling swept through me. First I was shocked, then upset, and finally confused.

Max stood on her toes ready to fight or even run and the rest of us followed suit. "My brother's name is Jeff." She stated with confidence sticking with the lie far too much.

"I guess you caught me." The 'doctor' then locked the door and began to Morph.

**"Eraser!" The others yelled in unison. Quickly I rank out the chords that hooked me up to the machines and took a fighting stance. Then I had a thought. I should probably put some pants on.**


	13. Chapter 13

Punches and kicks were thrown. Two other Erasers enter the room and we started to get overwhelmed. At this moment I quashed we hadn't gotten rid of our wings.

As we fight Max and I bumped back to back. We link arms and I lift her up so she could kick at the Erasers' heads. We continue fight like this.

"I'm sorry Fang." She yells over the chaos.

"What for?" I roundhouse kicked one of the bigger Erasers.

"For everything. I've been. A. Bitch lately." She paused to punch every phrase.

"It's okay Max." I forgive her half-heartedly. She was still a bitch. "This would have happened. Anyway." With that I pushed one out the window.

After, I caught sight of the rest of the flock fighting as one again. We were a family after all. We never give up on one another, and we most definitely don't split up.

Gazzy and Nudge were taking on the first Eraser that came in and Angel was doing some weird mind shit on the last on while Blaine coward in the corner unsure what the hell was going on.

Thinking that Gazzy and Nudge had that under controlled, I decided to go help Angel. As the Eraser was distracted by the pain in his head, I kicked him down to the ground. Angel gave me a high five and we go help with the last one.

The fight had gotten dangerously close to the already broken window which unsettled me. Angel was hanging off the back of the final Eraser as it started backing into the giant gaping hole. In a panic, I tried to grab the Eraser in hopes of saving Angel in the process.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. My fingers barely skimmed the fur on the howling Eraser as it backed slowly out the window. I watched as Angel clutched on to it's back as she screamed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max dive after them but hit the ground nit even close to reaching the now falling duo.

Then everything froze. Everything was silent.

A sick feeling crept up into my stomach as if I had some dried out sushi the night before at an all you can eat Chinese Buffet. Then I realize, I might just lose that sushi in a second. (Okay I didn't have sushi last night, but you get the point that I am about to vomit violently.)

Finally breaking the thick silence, an earth shattering scream reached up to the window. Suddenly Max was dangerously close to the ledge of the broken window looking down. I rush up to grab her elbow so she wouldn't do anything uncalled for and reckless.

Suddenly in one swoop, Angel was flying in front of us. Now this next part I am apart to say may sound a little crazy. I mean even I am not for sure how this happened. Okay so imagine an 'innocent' looking blond kid wearing blood stained jeans and a t-shirt flying about twenty feet from the ground with wings that resembled a skeleton look. It wasn't the fact of these skeleton wings that surprised me but the fact that she was able to fly with just bone at all.

** Once she landed in the hospital room, Angel gave us a confused smile and said, "I have no idea how the Fuck I just did that."**


	14. Chapter 14

Max ran to Angel and embraced her while the rest of us stay far behind. I didn't know how to feel. Something about a preteen girl flying with skeleton like wings kind of freaked me out. Not to mention her clothes are quite tattered and covered in blood.

"Angel? What happened!?" Max asked her frantically.

"I don't know..." Angel began to wobble. "Max... Why is everything spinning?" Before she could hit the ground, Max caught her. I rushed over and took Angel out of Max's arms. Heat emitted from her back as blood began to dripped through my fingers and flowed down my arms. I laid Angel down on the hospital bed that was mine only like 15 minutes ago.

Blaine then stood from where he was crouched in the corner. I turned to face him. My body was probably covered in blood and my clothes were all ripped. There was a sense of terror on his face. Yep, I completely ruined my chances with yet another... person.

"Fang..." To my surprise, Blaine ran and folded his arms around me. I could feel his body shake with each tear, and for once in forever, I let my emotions overcome me.

One tear fell. I only let one, but everyone else swears that I began to sob. No one may know the truth of how hard I cried, but right after it happened, I shut myself up faster than it opened. Once the last tear fell and Blaine was still in my arms, Blaine moved in, and gave me the first most emotional, most real kiss anyone has ever gave me. Sure it sounds cliche. The "hero" kisses his "damsel" after "saving" "her" but this was something else...

Blaine and I finally pulled apart, and we received several different expressions from the flock. Max was a mix between fear, anger, and jealousy. Gazzy looked rather confused and slightly disgusted. Nudge on the other hand had the look of a cross between thankful and fangirling. Angel, well, was still passed out on the hospital bed.

There was a long awkward pause until a thought hit me. "Iggy" It was the only thing I could say at the moment.

The flock minus Angel plus Blaine ran out into the hall and raced to Iggy's room. We pushed through the door and walked into Iggy with wings. Skeleton Wings. Just like Angel's. Traces of tears were on his cheeks.

"I tried to jump... but these wings..." Suddenly he fell forward revealing blood leaking from where the skeleton wings had emerged through his shoulder blades.

** "IGGY!"**


	15. Chapter 15

The next few hours, the flock plus Blaine and I underwent intense interrogation. Who and what we are, who made us, where we are from/made, and where are now. Most of the answers to the questions were well placed lies.

I am Nicholas Fang Ride, adopted brother of Maxine Elizabeth Ride. I live in Lima, Ohio with Maxine's biological mom, and I go to McKinley High School with my boyfriend Blaine Anderson which so happens to be Maxine's cousin. I have no idea what just happened, and I demand to know what "they" do to my brother and sister. I am the one with the anger issues, and I am aloud to get physical if necessary.

So pretty much the usual.

"Nicholas-" A blond haired woman in a dress suit began to question me.

"Please, call me Nick." I gave her a sly smile.

"Nick, My name is officer Janet Clare. Can you please tell me what happened in your hospital room?" Janet's eyes were filled with false concern. She doesn't care about what happened. She just wants her paycheck and go home.

"I'm not sure... I was passed out most of the time." Now it's my turn to act. I give her a frown, and a look of terror that I have perfected as a child. "I was woken by screams and seeing my little sister fall out of the window." I forced my voice to time I almost got her to roll her eyes.

"And this window, was it open?" Janet seemed to be laying her act on pretty thick.

"My family is known to be rowdy and they will get into fights, the window must have been broken by one of them."

"And your boyfriend was there as well?"

"I don't know... If he was then he was out of my range of sight." I have to make these officer's believe Blaine had nothing to do with "it" at all. Whatever "it" was. "Listen Officer. I have no idea what happened after Angela fell out of the window, but if you are kind enough, I would like to know if it will happen to the rest of my family. Were we experimented on?"

"Listen. Nick, we don't know just yet-"

"Then find out!" I hopped out of my chair making it fly backwards as I banged my fist on the table. Janet jumped upright at my sudden movement. God, I love interrupting people. It's too easy.

"Nicholas. Please calm down." She stood.

"How can I calm down!? My brother is suicidal, and my sister almost fell to his death. Now they are, are what? Freaks!" On the inside, I am laughing hysterically.

Suddenly the door bust down, and two large guys ran in. One was black the other white, but both were REALLY muscular. "Sir," The white one said. "Please lower your voice."

"NO!" I yelled back. "I can't! I am freaking out man!" Okay I think its time to leave. The first sight of an opening I took it and slipped between the biracial men.

"FANG!" I froze. That voice. That scream. "FANG!" It's Blaine.

"BLAINE!? BLAINE!?" I began to run all across the halls. "WHERE ARE YOU!? BLAINE!" The yelling lead me to the stairs. After climbing what seemed like a thousand flights, I reached the roof.

Finally out on the concrete helicopter landing pad, I saw Blaine being held at the collar. He was suspended over the edge. My heart stopped beating once I saw who was holding him. Ari. I couldn't be mistaken. Those eyes pierce me harder than any other. Those fangs ripped through me with only one word. Those fists knock me out with one blow.

** "Miss Me?"**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ari... Ari please put him down." I approach the psychotic, huge seven year old. He only gave me a toothy grin.

"What? Is little Fang afraid of losing his precious little boyfriend?" Ari snarled and slackened his grip. I lunged but Ari caught Blaine at the last second. "Stay put." The former Eraser commanded. "I have a proposition for you. Since you no longer have wings and won't be able to save anyone from falling, I will let you choose who takes the plunge." The door behind me opened and another Eraser emerged holding a struggling Nudge.

"Nudge!" I began to run toward her but was held back by an Eraser that appeared behind the first. Jeez, how many does Ari have as back up?

"You decide, Fang." Ari spat my name as I watch both of the most precious things in my life get dangled over a 40 foot drop.

My legs are suddenly weak. I crumple to the ground. I can't make this decision. Blaine was the love of my life, and doesn't deserve any part of my crazy, dangerous life. Nudge is my girl. She has always been there for me, and she is the reason Blaine and I together.

"C'mon Fang! I'm getting impatient!" Ari snapped. He was getting impatient. In fact, his grip was loosening by the second as well as the Eraser who held Nudge. I looked between the two and made my decision.

With the last of my voice I yelled. "Blaine!" I then stood up quickly and sprinted to the edge. Adrenaline kicked in as I leaped off the roof and nose dived toward Blaine. Behind me I could hear a distant Nudge screaming as she fought off the Erasers. I left the poor girl to fend for herself. I am a selfish idiot.

Once I reached Blaine, I folded my arms around him and hugged him close. I whispered an apology into his ear and braced for my demise. Suddenly there was a tearing pain in my upper back. I felt as if someone took a very dull swiss army knife and was dragging it through my shoulder blades repeatedly. This is what it must feel to die.

Finally I felt a release of pressure as bones released from my skin. The feeling was familiar. It felt like I was able to fly again. With one flap of these unreal wings, I flew upwards, and landed back on the roof. Nudge and Gazzy stood there with a look of awe as I placed Blaine down on the helicopter landing pad. Then I passed out.

The next thing I know, I'm back home with Blaine's curls stuffed in my face as he cutely snored softly. Something wanted me to believe it was all a dream, but the whole day was all too real. There was sharp pain in my back suddenly. I jerked and let out a hiss of air waking Blaine.

"Fang? Are you alright?" Blaine looked up to me with big concerned eyes. Those eyes were sincere.

I just looked at him for a moment. "I'm alright. I am finally alright." As long as Blaine is there lying on top of me in my bedroom every even with his big eyes and gorgeous face, I will be alright.

**THE END... MAYBE**


End file.
